Introducing Rose
by Rose Potter
Summary: About Harry's less known twin and what happened to her!
1. Default Chapter Title

**A/N: For those of you who reviewed my story when HermioneGPotter published it and told me to make a prologue…here goes. Feel free to review but please no flames! The Introducing Rose is only my first fanfic and this is only my second. I am trying my best!   
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Rose, Brian, Kerri, Caitlyn, Angela, James and Morgan. The rest are owned by J.K.  
  
  
  
** Rose Potter is Harry Potter's twin sister. This is the story of her beginning..  
  
Rose Potter was born on July 31st along with Harry Potter, her twin brother. The only people who knew about her were Remus, Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore. She had the same black hair of her dads and bright green eyes of her mother. She lived with Harry up until the time of Voldemort's attack. When his attack happened and the house was in ruins a motor bike came flying out of the sky. It landed at the wrecked house and stopped. Sirius Black stepped off. He began searching the ruins of the house and came to find a pretty baby girl laying in what was once the living room. He grabbed the screaming baby and held her in his arms when suddenly a few Muggles appeared. Sirius was forced to take his flying motorbike away. What am I going to do with her? He thought. And what about Harry? Sirius thought awhile and decided to take her to his friend Morgan's house. Morgan was a witch that he had met a little after a month after his graduation from Hogwarts. He flew to her house and stopped there. He knocked and a pretty blond came to the door. "Hi Morgan." Sirius said giving her a friendly smile. "Sirius! Come on in." she stepped back to let him in. He walked inside. "Who on earth is that?" she asked looking at Rose. "This is James Potter's baby girl. James and Lily wer- were killed by Voldemort. Thanks to that no good traitor Pettigrew." Sirius told her, the last part very bitterly. "What come sit down and tell me the story. The Potters had a daughter?" Sirius walked in and took a seat. "Yes. They had twins. A girl named Rose and a boy named Harry. They were only one and somehow Voldemort-" "Sorry to interrupt" Morgan said. "But say You-Know-Who will you?" "Sorry. You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry and Rose but he couldn't and they lost all his powers. I tried to rescue Harry as well but I couldn't get to him. Some Muggles came and I had to leave because I had my motor bike and they couldn't see it flying. I didn't know what to do with the girl. I was trying to figure it out and I decided to come to you. Do you think you would be able to take care of her? I have to try and find Harry and go talk to Pettigrew.." he trailed off. "Of course I will. But be careful Sirius. If Pettigrew is working for You-Know-Who he is probably dangerous." Morgan warned. Her beautiful (IN Sirius's opinion) features looking worried. "I am not afraid of little Pettigrew." Replied Sirius and the hate was clear in his voice. "Well I better go." And he ran out of the house. Morgan got up holding little Rose trying to decide what to do next.   
  
A little while later Morgan was at a Muggle store buying a crib and many other things for Rose. It took her 4 hours to decide what to get (since she had never taken care of a baby) and get it before she was back at her house. Her house was in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sank back in the chair. Rose was asleep in her bassinet. The next day Morgan was making with her wand for Rose to drink when an owl flew in with that day's edition of the Daily Prophet. She picked it up and read the front-page article and gasped. The article looked like this:  
  
  


_**WIZARD SIRIUS BLACK SENT TO AZKABAN!  
  
  
**_

_Wizard Sirius Black is responsible for the murder of 13 people including  
Wizard named Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had cornered Peter and Peter had   
Yelled at him for betraying James and Lily and Sirius took out his wand  
And blew the street up. He killed 12 Muggles as well and Sirius is now  
Facing lifetime in Azkaban. We will give you more information as it. Becomes available.  
_ Morgan gasped and threw down the paper. She couldn't believe it. Sirius was innocent. It just wasn't fair. She sat back in her seat and fell asleep.  
  
**A/N: I really liked writing this and I hope you liked reading it. I have already finished writing part B for the prologue and it will be out soon. Please review my story! Thanks!**

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: http://hometown.aol.com
   [2]: http://www.sausage.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Prologue B A/N: This is the second part of the prologue telling you more information about how Rose came to be at Hogwarts with Harry. Please review my story but please no flames!   
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Rose, Brian, Kerri, Caitlyn, Angela, James and Morgan. The rest are owned by J.K. **  
  
It had now been 10 years since that day when Rose had been brought to live with her. Sirius was still in Azkaban and Rose was now much more grown up. Rose walked into the kitchen where Morgan was sitting reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey Morg what's up?" she greeted her. 

"Hello Rose."

Rose walked out onto the porch and sat down when an owl flew in with a letter and dropped it at her feet. It said in emerald green writing:

Rose Potter  
1133 Hogsmeade  
small bedroom  


She grabbed it and opened it. It had a letter that said she had been accepted to Hogwarts and that they awaited her owl no later then July 31st. She smiled shrieked and ran into the room where Morgan was reading the paper. "MORGAN I GOT IN! I AM GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I screamed. 

"No you're not." Said Morgan calmly.

"What?!" exclaimed Rose. 

"Yes I am." "No you're not."

Morgan replied. "Why?" demanded Rose.

"Because there are things there you don't need to deal with. You are famous and people think you are dead. Plus it is dangerous. What if You-Know-Who comes looking for you there?" Morgan explained.

"BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! I HAVE A RIGHT TO LEARN!" yelled Rose now furious.

"OK I will arrange it with the school that I will teach you the classes by plans they send me. You may go during your 4th year." Morgan said calmly. Rose rolled her eyes and went to her room. She was furious with Morgan. Morgan however just ran a hand through her silky blond hair and went back to her paper. Rose walked to her tree house where she had her money hidden. She grabbed a few sickles out of the hiding place in the floorboard and then turned and walked to Three Broomsticks. She needed some butter beer. When she walked in Madame Rosmerta was behind the counter as usual. She went up and ordered a mug of butter beer and walked over to where the tables were. She sat down alone. She saw some people she knew that lived in town named Caitlyn, Kerri and Brian.   
"Come sit over here… Rose is it?" Caitlyn said with a smile.

Rose stood up and walked over. "Yes my name is Rose." She said as she sat next to Brian.

"Hello Brian, Kerri, Caitlyn." Rose said.   
"Hey." Said Brian staring at Rose. "Y-you have a lighting shaped scar. Like Harry has. Are you the twin of Harry's?" he asked.

Rose nodded. All 3 of them gasped. 

"No you are not." Kerri said.

"Yes I am." replied Rose. "Are you a ghost?" asked Caitlyn suspiciously.

"No." Rose answered. 

"But the books say you are dead." Caitlyn continued. 

"The books are wrong. As you can see I am perfectly well alive." Rose told them.

"You do look like him…" Brian thought aloud. 

"That's because I am his TWIN!" Rose said exasperated.

They talked a little while longer until they finally believed her. Two hours later they left Three Broomsticks. Brian offered to walk Rose home. Rose accepted and so they set off. Kerri and Caitlyn went off towards their house. "You are very pretty." Brian told her suddenly as they stopped in front of his house. Then all of a sudden as if they were being pulled together they kissed. Not a very long kiss but they both pulled away smiling. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Rose said, "Want to come up to my tree house?" she was still dazed and surprised from the kiss. It hadn't lasted very long but she felt a surge of excitement rush through her and she wanted desperately to kiss him again. She realized that in those short hours she had fallen in love with Brian. They sat down across from each other.

"You are really really beautiful.." Brian said running a hand through her hair. 

"Thanks.." she replied. "I guess we better talk about that kiss."   
"Yeah.." replied Brian staring into her pretty green eyes.

"What does it mean?" Rose wondered aloud.   
"It means I love you." Replied Brian. "And I you." Rose told him.

"Will you- will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Yes." Rose answered without hesitation.

"OK! Then let's go on our 1st date." Brian exclaimed. 

"OK! To where?" asked Rose.

"How about a trip to Honeydukes for some candy and then we can hike in the woods to this clearing I found, take our brooms- you do have one don't you- and then we can fly and eat the candy." Brian explained.   
"Sounds good. And yes I have a broom. A Nimbus 2000." Rose told him smiling. 

They went to Rose's house first since they were right there. She walked in and grabbed her broom.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?" asked Morgan, hands on her hips.

"Out." 

"Out where?" asked Morgan. 

"On a date. Now maybe you could do me a favor and stay out of my business for once." Rose snapped exasperated with Morgan.

Morgan opened her mouth to say something but stopped and closed it. She looked hurt. "Look Morg I am sorry but I just want to be left alone once in awhile. Thanks for caring but I need privacy. I have to go Brian's waiting." She walked out of the house.   
"Sorry. Morgan was bugging me." Rose told him with a smile. 

Then they walked holding hands to Brian's house. He went in and got his Cleansweep 7 and they headed to Honeydukes. They bought a box of chocolate frogs, a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, some other things and set off for the woods.

"So tell me about you Rose. You must have a very interesting history." Brian told her.  
Rose laughed. "OK. But I am warning you I don't remember much. Mostly what Morgan told me. And she might have -er- adapted the story a little bit. She is way over protective." 

"That's ok." Said Brian looking intently at her. 

"OK well my mum and dad were James and Lily Potter and when Harry and I were only 1 Voldemort destroyed the house and killed my mum and dad. For some reason he couldn't kill us. He lost a lot of powers and was barely alive. Harry and I were lost in the wrecked house. Then Sirius Black came and rescued me. He tried to free Harry too but he couldn't find him and some Muggles were coming and since he had his flying bike then he couldn't stay. He took me to Morgan then went to confront the murdering traitor Pettigrew-who was my mum and dad's Secret Keeper- and Peter with his wand behind his back blew the street up. Then he cut off his finger and he turned into a rat and went in the sewers. He has never been seen again and poor Sirius is stuck in Azkaban. Morgan and I have gone before Wizard Court over Wizard Court to get him out but it's not working." I took a deep breath.

"But I thought that Sirius was the Secret Keeper?"

"SO did a lot of other people, including Dumbledore." Said Rose bitterly. "Well Sirius convinced my parents to use Peter instead because he was weak and noone would expect them to use him. That way if he came after Sirius no matter what the secret would be safe but it turns out the Peter was the spy for Voldemort not Remus Lupin as Sirius had though."

"Wow." Breathed Brian. "But how did Peter become an animagi without anyone knowing? Doesn't the Ministry have to know?"

"Yes they are supposed to but when my mum and dad were kids there were 3 unregistered animagi running around. James Potter was a stag called Prongs, Peter Pettigrew was a mouse called Wormtail, and Sirius Black was a giant dog called Padfoot, and Remus Lupin was a werewolf-though not by choice- called Moony." 

"Awesome!" exclaimed Brian.

By then they had reached the clearing and they sat down to eat some of their treats. After they had eaten they began to fly lazily along on their brooms looking at each other. They stayed there until nightfall. 

"Brian?" said Rose as they were on their way home.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How old are you?" "13, why?" he asked me.   
"Are you at Hogwarts? As a 3rd year?" 

"Yes. Are you going to go to Hogwarts on September 1st?" he asked.

"No." replied Rose sadly. "I got the letter but Morgan said I can't go until I am 14. She says I won't be ready to handle meeting Harry and what if Voldemort came here to attack? She is way to over protective." Rose explained with a roll of her eyes. 

By that time they had reached Rose's house. Brian leaned in and kissed Rose gently on the lips. "Good night Rose." He said sweetly gazing into her eyes. Rose turned and walked inside.

"You certainly stayed out awhile."   
Morgan said with out taking her eyes off of the picture of Sirius. She looked like she had been crying. "Morgan what's wrong?" Rose asked rushing to her side.

"Nothing." Sniffed Morgan. 

"Nothing? You cry over nothing?" asked Rose.

"No, I just feel so bad for Sirius, and you. You have to grow up without parents. You don't even remember them. Sirius is stuck in the most awful place on earth for doing nothing." 

"Why is it the most awful place on earth?" Rose questioned quietly. "And how do you know how bad it is?" 

"Because, because I was there." Morgan said sadly.  
"You?" gasped Rose. "Why?" "I was put there for murdering someone, something I didn't do.

I was there for a year but Sirius caught the real murderer and got him to confess and I was freed. I want to do the same thing for him. I have been searching for Pettigrew for 10 years. I almost had him and he slipped away again tonight. I failed to save Sirius from that fate. He is probably crazy right now and I am to scared to go back there. He needs visitors but I am to scared." Morgan sobbed.  
"Well I'm not." Rose said determinedly.

"You can't go. You are only 11. You don't know what that place is like."

"I don't care. I have a right to see my godfather don't I?" 

After about 4 hours of talking she had convinced Morgan to let her. So her and Brian boarded a boat to the island a week later. Brian had insisted on going as well. They were then shown the way in. The guards called dementors were awful. She could hear her mum screaming, "No not Rose and Harry! Please! Have mercy!" every time they got to close. An awful dizziness passed through her. She was weak and shaky. They walked to Sirius's cell.  
"S-sirius?" called Rose softly.

Sirius looked up and his jaw dropped. "Rose? Is that you?" 

She nodded. 

"You shouldn't have come. This place is too awful for a child." Sirius said.   
"It is for anyone." Replied Rose. "But I need to be here." 

She was about to pass out she could tell. "Brian catch me. And don't send me back." She said fixing Sirius with a stare and then she could feel a cold pulling her down and everything went black.

When she had awaken she was lying on the floor in Sirius's cell and instead of dementors there were people armed with guns.

"Sirius Morgan and I, we tried to get you freed. We are trying to catch Pettigrew and." She through herself down in sobs. "You don't deserve this! It isn't fair!" she cried through her tears. Brian put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This place is awful." Rose said. 

Rose went home and visited him one more time. Then she was no longer allowed. She was home taught by Morgan and then suddenly she was 14. She had been given permission to enter Hogwarts. It was Brian's 7th and final year when they went shopping in Diagon Alley together. They were still very much in love and hadn't broken up once. Caitlyn and Kerri thought this was amazing. Kerri and Caitlyn, also in there 7th year had become 2 of her best friends. After Diagon Alley the time went so slowly waiting for September 1st to arrive. Rose was excited and scared to go. On September 1st she set off for the Hogsmeade Station with Kerri, Caitlyn, Brian, James and Angela. They were the kids from Hogsmeade that went to Hogwarts. They got to Hogwarts and Rose was sorted with the 1st years and placed in Gryffindor. Then she ate the feast and quickly began settling in at Hogwarts. She met Harry and they became close right away. Ron and Hermione also became her friends. Since they were in the same year as her they hung out a lot. And this brings us to the end of the prologue…


End file.
